A Night at the Movies
by Leigh Adams15
Summary: A series of Draco/Ginny drabbles written for Round Five of the Draco/Ginny Last Drabble Writer Standing competition on LJ.
1. Poncy Prince Malfoy

**Title:** Poncy Prince Malfoy  
><strong>Author:<strong> Leigh, aka **leigh_adams**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Words:<strong> 400  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "And this is the last time you get to pick the movie, Weasley."  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Gentle Disney mocking contained within. Written for Challenge One, Round Five of **dg_ldws**.

* * *

><p>"This movie is terrible."<p>

"You've already said that four times, Draco."

"It bears repeating."

"You know, you were the one who wanted to watch a movie."

"And that right there was my first mistake. My second mistake was letting _you_ pick which one to watch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have terrible taste in movies, Weasley."

"I do not!"

"You really do. This latest choice is an entry in a long line of bad films by this Muggle you're obsessed with… Bissy or whatnot."

"_Disney._ And he was brilliant."

"Right. So brilliant that he can't even properly adapt a classic fairy tale- and whoever came up with the term 'fairy tale' had obviously never seen a real fairy."

"Well, most Muggles haven't. And why does it matter if the movies deviate a bit from the original endings? They're better this way."

"No, they really aren't. You know the mermaid's supposed to die at the end, right? She can't kill her poncy prince, so she kills herself. Romantic, isn't it?"

"You don't think that would be a tad bit traumatizing for a six year-old?"

"Builds character."

"Spoken like a true psychopath."

"I'm going to ignore that last quip and further your fairy tale education. What was that last one you made us watch… Cindersomething?"

"_Cinderella._"

"Ah yes, that one. In that one, the stepsisters cut off parts of their feet so the shoe will fit."

"How do you know so much about fairy tales?"

"My mother kept a first edition of Grimm's Fairy Tales in the library. She liked to read them to me when I couldn't sleep."

"I see. And you don't think that showing girls cutting off body parts in order to snag a man will send a wrong message?"

"No worse of one than these bloody movies do."

"I don't follow."

"The moral of all these seems to be that if you can sing and have ridiculously perfect hair, you'll find a handsome prince and marry him within a week."

"You mean that doesn't really happen?"

"I'm almost offended. I'm not enough of a handsome prince for you?"

"Prince Eric isn't ornery, snobbish or poncy. You, Draco, very much are."

"Just for that, woman-"

"…"

"You're not forgiven. But feel free to snog me again and see if it works the second time."

"But _Kiss the Girl_ is starting!"

"…This movie is terrible."

"Shut up."


	2. Scream

****Title:** **Scream (1/1)**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **Leigh, aka** **leigh_adams**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> **Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **R**  
><strong>Words:<strong>** 499**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **_"You used to scream so beautifully for me, don't you remember?"_**  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> **Head's up for some mentally disturbing things within; mind games, torture, and blood. Consider yourself warned. Written for Challenge Two, Round Five of dg_ldws (Movie genre: horror).

* * *

><p>Ginny had no recollection of how long she'd been bound in her current position, feet shackled to the spindly wooden chair. Her arms were bound above her head, pulling her <em>just<em> high enough so that she dangled over the seat. How long... how many weeks? _Months?_How much time had passed since the Death Eaters had attacke the Order's safe house?

And most importantly, _where was Draco?_

"Good evening, Ginevra."

She flinched at the sound of that voice, one that had grown too familiar during her captivity. _Bellatrix_. Her eyes fluttered open, hazy vision struggling to focus on the deranged woman standing in front of the dungeon door. Her dark eyes- _Black eyes_, Draco had called them- were surprisingly lucid.

A lucid Bellatrix, in full possession of all her capacities, was even more terrifying than an insane Bellatrix.

The older woman smile, giving her that Cheshire cat grin that sent chills down her spine. "You moan my nephew's name in your sleep, did you know? _Draco_," she imitated, molding her seductive rasp into an imitation of Ginny's tone.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it out, but the acoustics of the cell were against her. Bellatrix was all around her, her voice and scent permeating Ginny's every sense.

"Come now, Ginevra, play nicely." Bellatrix's voice was suddenly in her ear, making Ginny shudder in fear when she felt her hot breath. "You used to scream so beautifully for me, don't you remember?"

_Oh_, did she remember. She'd screamed long after her voice had left her, her throat raw from hours of torture. The Cruciatus Curse, followed by even more painful ones, designed to make her believe her flesh had been stripped from her bones and burned in front of her eyes. Oh, had she _screamed_.

Lips curling upwards, Bellatrix pulled out a knife, the silver blade glinting in the torchlight. "If you won't scream, you will still bleed for me."

Swiftly, she ran the point down the side of Ginny's face, slicing the skin from her temple to her chin. Pain laced through her veins as the blood dripped down, falling to the floor in a pitter-patter.

Bellatrix let out a girlish giggle. "Oh, you _do_bleed so beautifully." Leaning in, she pressed her tongue to the wound, humming in pleasure at the coppery taste of Ginny's blood.

"It's a pity Draco couldn't join us." At the mention of her lover's name, Ginny's eyes flew open, glancing wildly at her tormentor. _Draco_.

The other woman smiled at her, licking the blood off her lips before she continued. "Sadly, I've an appointment to keep, but I promised that I'd let Draco keep an eye on you." As she spoke, she reached into her pocket and withdrew something small, placing it the crux of Ginny's thighs. "Until tomorrow."

If Ginny had thought she could no longer scream, nothing prepared her for the shock that wrenched one last bloodcurdling scream from her throat.

In her lap lay Draco's bloody eye.


	3. Unwritten

**Title:** Unwritten (1/1)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Leigh, aka **leigh_adams**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Words:<strong> 298  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He could see them at night, the faces of his victims. They haunted him.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> This was originally written for Challenge Three, Round Five of **dg_ldws. **It was awarded Mod's Choice for Week Three! (Movie genre: action/adventure)

* * *

><p>It was amazing how <em>off <em>movie battles really were.

In a movie — _Gladiator_, for example—there would be elegant, sweeping shots of the battlefield. The clash of swords and the whistle of spears would sound against the sweeping score by Hans Zimmer. On screen, battles were seen as a work of art, and death as poetry.

Draco knew that that was _far_from the truth.

He'd seen death up close before, had come perilously close to dying himself. Battles weren't beautiful; they were unrefined and ugly, with a sense of hysteria that mounted as the curses flew. Draco had been neither the hero nor the true villain, but that didn't matter. He was a survivor.

The films never showed the aftermath, either. Everyone assumed that, after the battle was won and the hero had kissed the leading lady, they all lived happily ever after.

In reality, the nightmares never stopped. There were times when Draco would awaken in the middle of the night, gasping for breath as the faces of his victims – Madame Rosmerta, Katie Bell, Ron Weasley, to name a few—paraded in front of his eyes.

The look on Professor Burbage's face when the Dark Lord had cast the killing blow.

How her eyes pleaded with Professor Snape for mercy.

Even though he wasn't the hero, Draco had his own leading lady to hold him tight, to kiss away the pain. Ginny knew what it was like to face the dead in her dreams, to feel phantom pains from scars—and in his case, a tattoo.

She was just as haunted as he.

Draco didn't deserve a happily ever after, and maybe that wasn't how his story was destined to end. But he had Ginny, and that was enough.

His story was still being written, after all.


	4. My Big Fat Weasley Wedding

****Title:** **My Big Fat Weasley Wedding (1/1)**  
><strong>Author:<strong>** Leigh, aka** **leigh_adams**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> **Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **PG**  
><strong>Words:<strong> **475**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **At least the _women_ of the Weasley family were on his side. The men seemed to want to hex him.**  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> **This was written for Round Five of** **dg_ldws**. ** This entry won the week's challenge. (Movie genre: romantic comedy).

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, cloudless day in the south of England. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a light breeze blew over the fields and ruffled the long sweeping grass. There was no need for a marquee tent for this wedding; everything was <em>perfect<em>.

Red and yellow roses petals decorated the makeshift aisle that through the back garden. On one side sat about fifty Weasleys, all with heads full of varying shades of red hair - and with a few brunettes and blondes thrown in for good measure. And on the other side...

Sat Pansy and Blaise.

It didn't matter that his parents had refused to come to his wedding. It had at first, but he'd realized that their disdain for his fiancée didn't bother him. Compared to living without her- well, there was no comparison.

He'd endured the humiliation of Weasley family get-togethers. George and Charlie had made it their personal mission to see that he was properly hazed; courtesy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, of course. Molly was constantly trying to fatten him up- _"You look a bit peaky, dear"_- and Arthur treated him with a sort of cold tolerance that had gradually warmed over time.

All the while, Ginny had been there. Ginny, with her fiery temperament, standing up for him whenever she felt her brothers had crossed the line. At least the _women_of the Weasley family were on his side. The men seemed to want to hex him.

Draco chose to ignore the little fact that, most of the time, he deserved it.

But the moment he knew he'd been accepted into the family was at Christmas. It was the first one he'd spent away from Malfoy Manor in his entire life. Gone were the formal banquets, the balls, and the traditional quiet breakfast with his parents on Christmas Day. Now it was all laughing and merriment and _chaos_, from Christmas Eve until New Years.

There was one present, lumpier than the others, that drew snickers from the family. He'd hurriedly unwrapped it, one silver brow quirking when he pulled out a hand-stitched green jumper with a large block "D" on the front.

Potter and Weasel King- er, Ron- had laughed, but the look of happiness on Molly's face when he'd donned the jumper had been more than worth it.

All of that had been merely a prelude to today. He only had two friends there to watch, but they were enough. To his left, Ginny's various brothers were standing up for him. To his right, her sisters-in-law clutched bouquets of red and yellow roses, barely hiding the _hideous_dresses Audrey's mother had designed for the occasion.

But when he saw Ginny on her father's arm, he hadn't been able to keep the stupid grin from his face. Their families' objections, their personal histories, none of that mattered anymore.

Nothing mattered but _her_.


	5. TwentyFive Degrees

**Title:** Twenty-Five Degrees (1/1)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Leigh, aka **leigh_adams**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Summary:<strong> April 12, 2004. A snapshot of the Burrow.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> This little exercise was written for the final challenge of Round Five of **dg_ldws**. Lovingly based off the closing lines from one of my favorite movies, _Amélie_. (Movie genre: author's favorite movie).

* * *

><p>April 12, 2004. It is exactly five o'clock in the afternoon. In Ottery St. Catchpole, the garden gnomes are stealthily creeping through the fields towards the Burrow. There is a bug flying around Harry Potter's ear—cosmic punishment for letting The Right One get away. Molly Weasley is crying, and Arthur offers her a tissue. Fleur shifts in her seat as the baby kicks. None of that matters, though, when the official pronounces Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley man and wife. As the couple share their first kiss, their family and friends burst into applause.<p>

The temperature is twenty-five degrees Celsius.


	6. A Darker Shade of Gray

****Title:** **A Darker Shade of Gray (1/1)**  
><strong>Author:<strong>** Leigh, aka** **leigh_adams**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> **Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley**  
><strong>Rating:<strong>** PG-13**  
><strong>Words:<strong> **496**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **_Walk down the right back alley in Sin City, and you can find just about anything..._**  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> **This was written for the final challenge of Round Five of** **dg_ldws** **with the prompt _film noir_. Somehow- no idea how- I WON! :D

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the hooded figure before the door slammed shut behind him, leaving the storm outside where it belonged. <em>Kadie's Bar <em>was dimly lit, and the scarce few patrons didn't even look up when he entered. Smoke filtered through the air, adding an extra layer of gray to the already dingy bar.

Pushing his cloak back from his face, Draco reached out to stop a passing waitress.

"I'm looking for Ginny Weasley."

The blonde gave him an inviting smile. "Eyes to the stage, love. She's just warming up."

He looked past her towards the indicated "stage"—more like the top of the bar, really—and his mouth went dry.

Merlin, he needed to get out of the house more often.

A low, sultry tune played in the background as she danced, her lithe body moving to the music. Her breasts—just as fantastic as he remembered—were hidden from his gaze by a tiny little top, and her pert arse and long legs were encased in a pair of leather trousers. Through the dilapidated din, her red hair shone like a beacon in the night.

The barman poured up a lager and slid it over the worn bar to him. As he took a long pull from his pint, Draco let himself sit back and enjoy the show. It'd been too long since he'd enjoyed Ginny's company, and his memories couldn't compare to the real thing.

All too soon, she was sliding off the bar as the next dancer climbed on stage. It wasn't until he heard the sound of her heels that he realized she was behind him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco turned, not bothering to hide his smirk as he gave her a long look-over. "Man can't come see the show?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest, immediately drawing his gaze to her breasts. "Not you, so leave."

"The girls said you were in some sort of trouble," he said, ignoring her request. "What's going on?"

"Becky doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, _that's_what's going on," Ginny shot back, sighing as she slid on the bar stool next to him. She reached out and took his pint, taking a long chug before she set it down with a sigh.

He merely quirked a manicured brow at her. By now, he was accustomed to her somewhat crude mannerisms.

"I think he's after me," she said softly, eyes downcast. "The man who killed my father."

So Rodolphus _was_ back in England. _Interesting…_

"Come with me," he said, tipping her chin up. "I can protect you."

"If I wanted protection, I'd go to Miho," Ginny replied, shaking her head. "You can't stop him. No one can."

Leaning in, Draco pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. It was against the house rules, touching the girls, but he didn't care. If Ginny Weasley was damned, then so was he.

"I can stop him," he whispered. "Just watch me."


End file.
